


The Wedding Night

by Alilloki3s3i3



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgardian Reader (Marvel), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Past Rape/Non-con, Sweet Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilloki3s3i3/pseuds/Alilloki3s3i3
Summary: Imagine being in an arranged marriage with Loki. You two over the months of courting have fallen in love. Up until now, only chaste kisses and hugs have been shared due to the courting laws of Asgard. It is now your wedding night, a night that should be filled with excitement and love. Loki is excited to finally be with you in the way of married couples and thinks you share this sentiment. However, due to a hidden traumatic past, you dread this night with all your being. Only knowing pain from what is expected of you this night, there ends up being a huge misunderstanding. It is absolute tradition and supposedly requested by the Norns that marriages must be consummated.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere around the first Thor movie. Loki knows he’s a frost giant. Does not follow canon. I made up the stuff about the norns. This is just an idea I have had for a while, so I finally wrote it down. Remember that Asgardians live for thousands of years, so a few decades doesn't age them that much.  
> Apologies for grammar errors, I am not a professional writer.  
> Italicized words show the person's thoughts. 
> 
> Please do not copy to another site, thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own marvel or the character, Loki.

Reader's POV

 _I am with Loki, my husband, now. He loves me, and I love him. I am safe._ Nevertheless, my heart pounds in my chest as if it is trying to escape. I stand in the opening of our chambers in my light green Asgardian wedding gown. I stare at the intimidatingly large canopy bed covered in a silk, dark green quilt. I see soft pink and red rose petals sprinkled across the foot of the bed. A romantic gesture, but nevertheless is terrifying of the implications it leads to. There is a roaring fire in the black stone fireplace in the corner of the sitting area of the large room. The only source of light comes from the several cream-colored candles spread throughout the room and the flickers of gold hues from the fireplace. Despite the warmth it gives off, my body is encased in a cold sweat. I know what is expected of me tonight. I know it will bring back the memories that haunt my sleep. I know very soon I will be reliving that pain.

 _I can do this. It will hurt but it will be over soon. One time…or… oh no._ Absolute dread fills me. _Will he want me every night?!_ I feel my eyes burn as tears quickly form. I swallow a dry lump in my throat and my breathing grows shallow.

Loki’s POV

I stand slightly behind her on her right side. I am very much looking forward to this night, as I’m sure she is. Last night I had shown her my true form. I was so sure she was going to reject me even after months of courting, but her kindness knows no bounds. She fully accepts me for who and what I am. I am going to make this a very special night for her. I had made sure the maids had prepared an inviting atmosphere. From the couple months we were given to court, I remember her sharing how much she loves flowers. Hopefully the flower petals please her. Slowly, I bring my hand to interlock my fingers with hers. However, instead of letting me, she flinches away. My heart drops a little. _She has never done that before…perhaps I just startled her._

Clearing my throat and gently placing a hand on her shoulder I gently smile and whisper in her ear, “Forgive me for startling you, little one.” A frown comes to my face when I notice how tense she is. _Perhaps she is nervous because it’s the wedding night? I assume she knows I will be gentle with her though._ I decide to try and calm her with a distraction.

“Darling, the servants have left some of the finest of wines here just for the two of us” I say in an enthusiastic tone. I begin to walk over to the small wooden table on which the bottles of wine were. The only sound in the room is the creak in the floor and my leather boots sauntering over to the table. _Hm. She is usually more talkative._ I glance over to see her standing there still staring at the bed as if it were going to swallow her. _What was she thinking?_ I sighed. “…Darling? Wine?”

Reader's POV

I jump as his voice pulls me from my turmoil thoughts. I feel as if I am going to throw up everything from the wedding banquet. To hide my discomfort and avoid my husband’s careful eye of suspicion, I plaster on a smile and slowly make my way over to where he is now preparing to pour wine into goblets. We are silent. Sounds of flames licking the air with crackles and wine trickling into glasses fill my ears. The fire is a comfort…a distraction. I get lost in its bright orange glow, until I hear another clearing of Loki’s throat. My eyes snap up to him to see him holding a glass of wine out for me to take. His emerald eyes almost glow in the soft lighting. They are slightly narrowed as they usually become when he analyzes a situation.

“Th-thank you” I stammer. I stiffly sit on the black leather couch that is placed in front of the fire. _Great. Try and avoid making him suspicious. When have you ever stammered? Never! He’s going to ask what’s wro…_

“Sweetheart, is something troubling you tonight? My lovely Y/N is always smiles and laughter and on the night she should be both, she isn’t.” His voice was soft and concerned. My heart picks up because I know I can not lie to him…he’d know before I finished the sentence. I am feeling tired, that isn’t a lie. “Just a long day. Feeling a little tired.” At least I sound more myself. I take a large gulp of the sweet wine and continue to sip while looking into my glass. _Just keep staring at anything but him. Maybe he’ll forget about tonight. About what the Norns desire for married couples to do and…_

Loki chuckles low and mischievously. His velvet voice huskily drawls as he approaches me like a sly cat, “Tired? Oh, little one, but we have a big night planned for us, don’t we?” He swiftly slides in close next to me, still smiling mischievously. I recognize how handsome he is and know from his expression he is playing with me and means no harm. The less rational side of me screams danger. _I am alone with a man in a darkened room. Bad things will happen soon._ I flinch as his body brushes against mine as he now sits directly next to me. I glance over at him and see that he is gulping down the rest of his cup. He sets it down on the floor next the couch. Suddenly I feel cool large hands grip my waist and hoist me up into a lap. I squeal in fright and my empty goblet drops, clanking hard on the ground. Tears prick my eyes. _This is Loki, this is Loki. This is my husband, he will hurt you when he takes you, but he loves you. It’s Loki! No, it’s not he’s not…_

Loki’s POV

As I sit her onto my lap she squeals. I laugh and begin tickling her sides and pulling her back flush against my chest. I can’t believe this small little creature so full of kindness is my wife. She still seems nervous about tonight, so making her laugh will surely help. But my smile fades when I notice her eyes fill with…tears? Instinctively I hold her close and go to wipe one of the tears that escaped down her cheek. _What in the nine realms is wrong?! Did someone say something at the party? I will kill them if anyone hurt my darling._ I am about to gently ask her when she starts struggling and whimpering.

With fear and disgust she screams, “NO! Let go of me you **monster**!” Immediately I let go and she crawls off my lap and onto the floor whimpering. _What?? Why would she…call me a…a…no. This is a nightmare. She told me she accepted me in my true form. That she wasn’t scared of me._ Blood rushes in my ears and my stomach drops to the floor. I stand and walk to the other side of the room pacing. Adrenaline pumps in my body and my hands shake. I fucking told her once she saw my true form she would leave me. I told her I would understand if she wouldn’t want to go through with our arranged marriage. Yet the little snake convinced me she still saw me as someone worth loving. She damned our marriage! Anger began boiling in my chest. How could I, a jotun, feel as if I was made of fire from my rage.

_I am stuck. Stuck in a marriage with a wife that refuses to have me touch her. Not even her hand. Norns! She had flinched when I tried to hold hers. Of course. Who would hold hands with a monster. And…Oh! The way she stared at the bed. Of course, mating with a monster, that would make anyone cringe in fear._ Tears began to build, but I wouldn’t let them fall. Soft padding feet alerts me to the corner of the room where my supposedly wife is creeping her way over to me. Her little face scrunched up from tears, fear, and regret? Doesn’t matter. My guard is up, heart locked and cold. Mask of indifference carefully placed over my face after centuries of practice.

Timidly she spoke, “L-loki. I…I didn’t mean…I mean…you are…it wasn’t-”

“It wasn’t what?” My voice of ice interrupts her. I will hear no pity or excuses. She made it clear. I was a monster to be feared. My love for her was never to be returned. I continued, “Tis a shame Y/N. I gave you the chance to back out. What was it you said?” I cruelly laugh, ignoring the tight pain in my chest of watching her shake her head desperate to deny what I now know to be the truth. “You said, ‘I was not a monster and worth loving.’ Congratulations, my dear. You have outsmarted the master of lies.”

My cool mocking tone only increases the flow of tears on her cheeks. Her whimper makes me drop my act as I looked into her eyes of pain and fear. Sighing heavily, I turned away from her as I let my own tears fall. Clearing my throat, I say softly in a dejectedly way, “Get on the bed Y/N. Despite your obvious aversion to my touch the Norns deem this necessary.” There is no bite in my tone, just misery. The night I was desperately looking forward to; ending up being one of emotional anguish and leaving me with a crushed heart.

Reader’s POV

Ice fills my body as I hear that familiar command. That monster used to command me just like that. Only rougher and usually also physically. I do my best to make my face blank as I weakly whisper in defeat, “Yes, sir.”

I bunch up my light green layers that cascade around me and climb up into the soft bed with shaky and unsteady movements. A noise startles me and I shoot my eyes over to see Loki slowly and methodically removing his wedding tunic, still facing away from me. I gulp and squeeze my eyes shut. _Does he want me to undress now too? Or does he want to rip my dress off me like mas- that monster used to do_. _Did he really think I called him a monster? Oh this was a HUGE misunderstanding! How do I fix this? Either way he will hurt me. But I never meant to hurt him. He has never showed me such physical affection is all. Goodness sakes Y/N, he was just tickling you! But it didn’t matter though did it. You are weak and stupid, can’t get over something that happened twenty years ago. In that moment though, those weren’t Loki’s hands, how can your mind be so cruel and do that to you? How can-_

So deep in thought I don’t hear Loki approach the bed until I feel the bed dip. I sit up with eyes the size of saucers. While I’m sure I appear as a scared little girl, he looks bored and indifferent. He sits there in black leather trousers with a bare chest and bare feet. His raven black hair cropping around his face. I blush at how beautiful he is. I imagine his blue form and blush even more. I have to look away and I bite my lip. Despite my fear, I cannot believe this handsome man is mine! I feel a cool hand rest on my lower thigh and that’s all it takes for my mind to drag me far away. I am gone. I slam my eyes shut. I am no longer safe with Loki. I am with _him_ …

Loki’s POV

 _She can’t even look at me._ My heart sinks. I retract my hand and let out a shaky sigh as I watch her. I feel like we are those Midgardian animals; I am the fox and she is the scared little bunny. I think about all the times we held hands and had amiable chatter and laughs in my mother’s gardens. _Was all that pretend?_

A shaky small voice brings my mind back into the present. With eyes held tightly shut, she stutters, “H-how d-do you w-want me mas-master?” _WHAT? Since when has she ever called me that?!_ My eyes grow twice the size. _What do I even say to that? My silver tongue has truly turned to lead._

I whisper still in disbelief, “master?” Confusion fills me as I knit my brows together in frustration. I study her carefully. Her small hands are clenched in the sheets like her life depends on them. She trembles and holds her jaw tightly shut. Her breathing is rapid and shallow. Even her eyes form creases from how tight they are squeezed shut. Slowly my indifferent mask melts, and I give into the worry in the pit of my stomach. Very softly, just above a whisper I say, “Darling? Just…lay down, alright?” I slowly reach out to her and grasp her hand for support. Her fear is a palpable energy that is radiating off her in nauseating waves. _If she truly is so against this, I will not touch her tonight. Forget the damn Norns. I will only lay beside her._ As soon as my hand touches hers, she flinches something terrible. Instead of letting go this time though, I grasp her hand firmly. She immediately flattens herself on her back and spreads her legs wide. _What?!_

“Mas-master I-I-I am sorry! Please do-don’t p-punish me.” Her little broken voice croaks in desperation. I am officially in disbelief. _Punish her?! Why would she think I would ever lay a hand on her in such a way? Is it because she sees me as nothing more than a monster? What in the nines is happening? Why isn’t she opening her eyes?_ I get up still holding her hand. Something isn’t right. My stomach twists. I lay down next to her and wrap my hands around her small frame, pulling her to me. I rest her head under my chin and stroke the back of her head whispering sweet nothings as she quietly sobs. “Shhhh. Darling you are safe. Shhh. Sweetheart you are safe.”

Reader’s POV

 _Where am I? Oh. With master. He will be angry with me. I did not please him. I flinched from his touch and now he will hurt me. Why…why is there a soft comforting voice in my ear? Why am I being coddled in a sweet loving manner? Master doesn’t care about me. Loki cares about me. Loki! That’s his voice! I’m with Loki, not master. Not that abusive monster that hurt me. I’m…safe. I’m safe._ Slowly I relax as I realize Loki is the one holding me close. He is so gentle. I wrap my arms around his neck as I burrow into the crook between his neck and shoulder. His cool flesh is soothing and now slightly wet from my tears. I’m grateful he still has pants on, but I know eventually he will take them off. For now, he is comforting me, and I appreciate it more than he will ever know.

“Shhh. Safe, darling. Shhhhh….Y/N?” He gently asks while still stroking my hair.

“hm?” I respond not being able to talk coherently yet.

In a small whisper with so much vulnerability he asks, “Why…why did you agree to marry me if you didn’t want to bed a monster?” As soon as he says the word monster, I clutch him tighter and tense. My heart thumps loud enough I think he can hear it as well. For sure he feels it. “Lo-Loki you’re not a monster.”

I almost don’t recognize how small my voice is. That’s how I talked with master…when he let me talk. Loki pulls me back slightly to look down at my face. His mask is completely shattered replaced with a sad vulnerable confusion. His scrunched dark brows slowly form into a new expression of sad distrust. With his barely there smile he says in a deep soft velvet voice, “Yet you call me one anyone and are thoroughly repulsed and frightened with my slightest touch. Before I showed you my true form you hugged me and held my hand. I so much as graze my hand against yours now and you flinch as if I stabbed you.”

A deep sigh emerges from him and he shuts his eyes as if debating to continue. My eyes fill with tears. _How can I fix this misunderstanding? No Loki you’re not a monster! I know what a monster is, and you are not one._ He slowly sits up and continues. He looks at me with vulnerable betrayed eyes. I slowly prop myself against the headboard and hug my knees as I make myself even small.

“You…you called me master. Why? Were you that afraid, why would you beg me not to…to punish you Y/N?! Where…how did that thought even cross your mind?” He radiates disbelief and frustration. _Stupid Y/N! Say something! Oh, the heartbreak. Think. You must tell him. You can’t! Tell him. No. Tell him… okay. I’ll tell him._

As I am about to open my mouth to speak, in a voice broken with tears he croaks, “Does my blue skin and red eyes terrify you…my heritage…do you think me a beast unable to control myself…that because of what I am, I am a monster that will hurt you?” His face is scrunched up in tears as he continues barely being able to speak. “Or…or i-is it that I am too repulsive to touch? Unable to…to be loved…” He practically leaps off the bed and into the bathroom slamming the door shut. I startle as I hear objects crash around and glass breaking? Concerned, I approach the door. The other side is now quiet, which concerns me further. Hesitantly, I raise my hand to knock.

Loki’s POV

Glass surrounds me from the mirror I shattered. _Damn the Norns. To hel with them_. _She is never going to let me touch her._ _Tomorrow I will go to the Allfather and have this marriage annulled. It wasn’t consummated; therefore, it would be right by law and the Norns with proper amendment to do so._ I harshly exhale. _If not even sweet Y/N can bring herself to love all of me, surely no one will._ A soft hesitant knock pulls me out of my thoughts. I stay quiet. I need time. Seeing her cower in fear from me is too much for my already broken heart to bear.

A muffled voice from the opposite side of the door disrupts the silence. “Loki.” I hear a soft sniffle. “Loki th-there’s something I have to tell you.” I remain silent. _What possibly could there be to say now._ About a minute later she continues, still sniffling. “I…Loki, I am not…” _Not what? Goodness sakes woman._ “I am not a virgin.”

My eyebrows fly up in shock. Of all the things for her to say, that was certainly not one I was expecting. I opened my mouth to ask why she was stating this when her little timid voice starts again. “You are not a monster, Loki. You are beautiful! I love your pale skin, emerald eyes, high cheek bones and mischievous smile.” I can hear her own smile in her speaking. As much as the compliment stirs a small flicker of hope in my heart, it also pains me because it is not my Asgardian form she sees as a monster. It’s my frost gia-

“And you know what? I love your deep blue skin and fascinating raised lines on your skin too. I love your bright ruby eyes and cold touch. I love the goosebumps you give me when you hold my hand and the soft cool kisses on my cheek and forehead. Most importantly Loki, I just love you. No matter what form you show, you have the same heart.” I listen to the strong conviction in her voice and listen intently for lies, but none are there. _What? What am I missing? Was she just that afraid of sex? But she claimed to have given her virginity away to another._ I almost growl. It must have been long before we met. I shake my head of my childish jealousy and focus on what she is trying to tell me.

She whispers barely audibly through the door. “Say something.”

After a brief pause, I dejectedly sigh, “What would you have me say?”

Unexpectedly, she begins yelling in a broken cry, “Dammit Loki! You are not a fucking monster! I know what a monster is. He TORTURED me and TOOK WHAT WAS NOT HIS TO TAKE!” I throw the door open as fast as I can and let it slam into the outside wall. I have never heard Y/N raise her voice to those levels before. I take in the sight of my love and she is panting with a crazed look in her eye. Her face is reddened from screaming and tears are streaming down her face. She is trembling again, but instead of fear it is in anger. Her dress is crinkled and stained with her tears as she clutches the fabric with her fists.

“What do you mean? What monster took from you what wasn’t his to take? And torture?” My eyes rapidly scan her face for the truth. Dread fills my gut as I say that sentence aloud. _Surly it wasn’t…no._ She turns away from me and covers her hands over her face as she screams in agony. I rush over to stand directly behind her but stay mindful not to touch her. Her reaction makes me grow in my panic. “Tell me! Explain. What did he take from you…Y/N!?” I cry out in desperation.

Moments later, she turns around and I have to take a double take of her lack of expression. What was wrecked before with anguish, fear, anger, hurt, and sadness is now a blank and faraway void that I have never seen on her. In a monotone voice and staring me directly in the eyes she emotionlessly answers, “I already told you. I’m not a virgin. He took it away. I begged. I screamed. I pleaded. Nothing. Nothing convinced him to let go of me…to get off me…to stop hurting me.”

 _Rape?! No, No, NO! Norns no! Not my Y/N. When?? Why hadn’t she told me?_ Tears fill my eyes and fall off my face. I take one timid step toward her. I swallow hard with no words able to respond in my shock. I want to wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly to me, but how can I when she is now afraid of touch. _It was never my touch she feared. No, it was his! Master. She had said, master. This wasn’t a one time caught in an alley, no. Something even darker must have happened._ Dread fills me as I ask, “Y/N, was this who you called master?” A glimmer of fear washes over her and is gone within the second. She shuts her eyes tightly and opens them. Fresh tears well up in her eyes.

Reader’s POV

The more I tell, the more I fear his rejection. But at the same time, finally telling someone is unraveling a burden I have carried for far too long. _Here it goes._ Sighing deeply, I blink as tears once again fall down my face. “Twenty years ago, I was kidnapped by someone…I was there for I-I think four or five years. He never told me his name or where I was. He kept me in a dark room with no windows, and never let me leave that room. It was constant darkness unless he came in with a lamp. He…he had me c-call him ma-master. I-if I didn’t, I-I-I’d be p-punished. Either with his fists, or belts, or open hands. I wasn’t allowed to…to move away or flinch…or say no.”

I crash to my knees and watch how Loki follows. Slowly he outstretches his arms. His gentle questioning face of if he can hold me is so overwhelming, I break down. I lean into him and he wraps his large arms around me. I sob, finally being able to release the secret that has weighed down my heart for years. I swallow and continue. “He…he never told me his name, so b-behind his back, I-I called him monster.”

I feel Loki tighten his arms around me and he sighs and kisses my forehead. He softly interrupts me, “that is why you called me monster. It was not me you were referring to, it was him.” I reach my head up and kiss his cheek. “Yes. I…I know that it’s you who is holding me now. B-but sometimes physical touch m-makes me think…i-it reminds me of monster.” It was silent for a while except for our breathing and my sniffles.

“Darling, I can not imagine what you have been through. I am forever regretful of how I treated you tonight. How selfish I was to assume you had thought ill of me, when you had been suffering so deeply in your soul. I will never ever lay a single hand on you in harm. You are my darling sweet wife. The Norns be damned, if you do not wish for me to touch you the way a husband touches his wife, I will not, sweet dove.” He places a sweet kiss on my forehead.

“Th-thank you Loki…” I squeeze in as close as I can to him. I feel so safe with him. I smile as I feel the last of my tears finally dry.

“Little one, may I ask you one question?” His velvet voice was so sweet and gentle. I grow nervous but know he won’t push me if I feel uncomfortable. I just look up at him as to encourage him to ask. “How did you escape that mongrel?” I blink several times. Take a deep breath and say, “My…my family, well my father was finally able to locate me. Th-they raided the castle where I was kept. They beheaded the monster, that to this day, I still don’t know the name of. M-my father t-told me I was to never speak of what happened to anyone. I-if I w-was to be a bride to any royal I had to play the shy v-virgin a-a-and pretend it n-never happened.”

Loki’s POV

Rage fills me. _Her own father told her to pretend it didn’t happen?! A beheading?! That despicable monster deserved centuries of tortures. Forcing his sweet Y/N to such horrors. Violation, torture, abuse. If it wasn’t for the love that Y/N holds for her father I would have a creative way of punishing him for neglecting his daughter’s well being. Shame. Shame on anyone who dared hurt her. I will rip them apart…I will…_

“L-Loki?” My darlings small voice interrupts my dangerous thoughts of revenge. Looking down at her I realize that my silent furry has scared her. “Shhhh. Darling, I am not angered by you in any way. I am angered at your father.” I watch her little face scrunch in confusion. “My…my father, why?” I sigh and said, “He was wrong, very wrong to make you hold in your hurt. You needed to talk to someone about this. And a simple beheading? My dear I would have chained him in the dungeon and tortured him until all that was left of him was bone.” I watch her eyes grow wide and feel her little body shudder in my protective hold.

“I am. I am glad he is no longer. I know he is not able to get me ever again. I-if you kept him in the dungeons…I’d be scared he would escape and f-find me.” I sigh and gently smile at her. “Little one, that’d be entirely impossible, but there is no use dwelling on what can never be now is there?” She shakes her head and snuggles her head under my chin. Still huddled on the floor in the middle of the room, I gently sit up straighter and slowly begin to stand, helping her along the way. I am surprised when I feel her small body collide with mine in a tight hug.

“Th-thank you Loki! Thank you for understanding. For not…not forcing me tonight. But if…if you do want to um. Well, you know…” I am about to interrupt her when she blurts out something that makes me very sad…and very angry, but not at her. “I…I am used to the pain after all. I can hold real still. I know it will hurt. It always does, but if it makes you happy Loki, I will gladly accept the pain.”

I gently grab her arms and take them off me. And taking her hands I lead her to the bed. I slowly scoop her up and gently place her next to me as I lay down next to her. I can feel her nervousness returning, but there is determination there as well. “Darling, I am not going to touch you tonight. But I need to explain something to you, alright?” Her brow furrows, but she nods for me to go on. “Y/N when a man and woman join, it is not supposed to be painful.”

I can see her about to object so I hold up a finger to let her know I am not done. She now looks even more confused. _Oh, my poor darling._ “It is not supposed to hurt, but it doesn’t mean that it can’t hurt. However, the act itself should be very pleasurable, not only for the man, but also for the woman. When…if…we, you decide that is something you want to try with me, I guarantee my dear, I will be gentle and give you great pleasure.”

I watch her as she processes this new information. She darts her eyes around the room and fidgets with her petite fingers. Her little pink tongue sticks out to wet her lips and she looks into my eyes like an innocent little fawn. _Oh my beautiful darling. How am I ever so lucky you are mine? Never again will anyone bring you harm._

“You say that…but how? How is that supposed to be pleasing to me? No, Loki…it hurts.” Her answer makes her sound like she is trying to convince me otherwise. I sigh and try to explain further. “No, darling. Your experience hurt because he did not prepare you. Nor did he put any thought or respect towards you in terms of your pleasure. When a woman’s body is ready, and said woman is willing, the act is enjoyable for her as well.” I gently state to her. She stares at me with such disbelief, but eventually it seems she is slowly understanding what I am saying. She begins to tear up again.

Reader’s POV

 _No. That can’t be. It always hurt! It always felt like being torn in two. But Loki has never lied to me. Why would he lie about something I fear so much. It’s true then? It can be pleasurable for me?? It doesn’t have to hurt. I don’t have to worry about such pains ever again! No more abuse or brutal violation._ I wipe my tears off and give off a laugh of relief. Loki looks at me questioning. Obviously not expecting my laughter and smile.

“Little one, are you alright?” He questions in concern. I laugh again and smile as tears of joy now grace my face. I sit up and slowly put my hands on either side of his face. Smiling I bring my lips to his and give him a sweet soft chaste kiss. He looks at me in disbelief. Completely shocked and unable to form words, he just stares at me with his eyes darting back and forth between mine.

“Loki, I trust you. I feel safe with you. If what you say is true, that this is something we can both enjoy, would you please have me tonight?” I know for sure he was not expecting that. He looks at me almost pleadingly, wanting to say yes, but ever so hesitant. His hesitancy is comforting because it shows how careful he wants to be with me…which makes me want this even more.

“Darling…Y/N…are you certain this is what you want?” I smile even wider. “Yes, my love. Please show me what this pleasure is supposed to feel like. Erase from my mind the horrors of my past with your gentleness.” I lean in and kiss him again, he lightly pushes me away and then I worry perhaps he does not want this, but before I can address my concern, he says, “Sweet love of mine. I desire you with all I am and will gladly take you with the utmost care and gentleness I have.” I smile as he leans down and kisses me. As our kiss deepens, I carefully end up laying down with him hovering me in reverent way. As we break our kiss to breathe, I smile from ear to ear. _Is this the beginnings of pleasure? Nobody has ever been so kind and careful with me. I feel a warmness deep in the pit of my belly. It feels…good._

“Darling, if at anytime you feel you need to slow down or stop, say the word and I shall. You are in control. Not me.” With that he leans down towards me and lets me grab him around his neck to pull his soft cool lips back on mine.

_Safe. I am safe. I am loved and have a husband who respects me. I won’t need to slow down. Even if I do, he will listen. Every kiss, every caress, every sweet word he does and says rids my mind of that sick bastard that hurt me. Slowly, but surely, he is replacing every rough handling, every slap, every violation with a sweet and gentle touch. And he is mine forever, my sweet prince. He is mine and I am his._

Loki’s POV

_Valhalla! Her lips are so soft and sweet. She accepts and loves me, frost giant and all. This beautiful woman, so brave, so kind, and so gentle. I will make her feel safe, always safe. And she is mine forever, my sweet princess. She is mine and I am hers._


End file.
